


Darkness within our hearts

by xox_RavenBluesummers



Series: THIS WILL BE A SERIES! IF ENOUGH LIKE IT! I HAVE BIG PLANS FOR IT! [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Trigun
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:49:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xox_RavenBluesummers/pseuds/xox_RavenBluesummers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legato was always a seemingly loyal servant to Knives but despite his appearance in loyalties his Masters punishments made him question his judgement on "love". Then, she came along. A demon who had melted Legato's cold exterior and gave him a sense of worth. In return, she was given a sense of belonging. As the battle starts to unfold between Raven's family and the trio Knives begins to realize that perhaps what he wanted all along was someone of his stature to share the cruelties of the world with-someone like Kikyo, who was resurrected of soil. Although, in order to escape deaths grasps once again, became a plant and gave up living solely off the soles of fallen maidens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Linked

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I have this book written up to chapter five but will be posting in chunks in order to make sure you want to read it!! So give kudos, give flames, give suggestions!!! I thank you all!!
> 
> XOX, RAVEN BLUESUMMERS

Darkness within our hearts.  
Chapter One: Linked.

In a world where the only 'real monsters' were the ones living under your bed. My very existence should have remained a secret—and it would have too, if I could have just controlled myself and stayed in the shadows. That is after all where I belong. Raven thought to herself as she walked down a narrow path from the cave she resided in for over three centuries. When she stumbled upon something strange.

　　"You fool" The white-haired man spoke softly as he knelt to his fallen soldier's lifeless body. "You were to make Vash slay the innocent. Not you—although I suppose either way you've succeeded in your task to make him suffer."  
　　  
Raven stood behind a rock nearby the unfolding incident, watching the man speak to the corpse as if expecting a response. Suddenly she felt a rush threw her veins, as if she were having a euphoric high. She'd never experienced anything like it before, not even when she became indulged in darkness and allowed the demon within herself to take over and maim everything within its path—within her path... 

Raven was devoured by light and it felt as if every bone in her body was breaking, the sounds she was hearing alone were blood curdling and amplified enough but the pain was much more intense. Raven began to scream and cry out, but she could no longer see anything but a bright white light. She had not known what it was to die but she had imagined this is what it felt like—and then there was darkness.

When Raven awoke, a somehow familiar face appeared.

　　"Who are you" the man questioned, his voice was stern and his porcelain like face was emotionless.  
　　"Raven" She replied without hesitation.  
　　  
The white-haired man came out from the shadows and spoke quietly.

　　"Raven? Why is it that you spared Legato's life?" Raven stared at him for a moment in confusion before trying to sit up.  
　　"Your accusing me of wha-ow" Raven began to speak, immediately falling back down and wincing in pain as she glanced at the bindings around her wrists and ankles.  
　　"I recommend you stay still, see the needle that pierces your skin is hooked up to a machine that will shoot acid through your veins every time you move." The man said his icy cold stare practically numbing her body. "You see girl, I only want answers"  
　　"Why should I give you answers? Wouldn't you just be free to kill me afterwards?" Raven questioned boldly, her temper soaring. As the one called Legato knelt to her face, his yellowish amber-colored eyes flickered like a flame.  
　　  
　　'Why has she brought me back from the depths of hell?'

Raven smirked lightly, as she heard Legato's voice but had not seen his lips move. He was gifted, like her. Her kindred spirit, someone who shared her abilities. Someone who would not consider her a freak of nature. Someone who would accept her as she was. She had been so alone, so lonely, for so long.  
　　'I know not why my powers have chosen to spare you. '  
Raven nervously responded telepathically to him as the white-haired man grew frustrated.

　　"What is she thinking Legato?" He questioned angrily as Legato stood up and turned to face him.  
　　"She isn't. She's speaking."The man's face showed extreme concern momentarily, and was then replaced with a grin.  
　　"So she is a mind manipulator? Like you and I?" He questioned his bright blue eyes showing a speckle of interest.  
　　"It appears that way Master." Legato replied firmly. Raven grew curious, they were both gifted? She thought, it was almost like a miracle.  
　　"If you speak the truth, why is it that I cannot pry into her thoughts?" Knives questioned raising a brow to him.  
　　"I am not sure; I know not the extent of her power. Honestly she herself seems not to know. But I can find out." Legato assured him.  
　　"You have three days Bluesummers… Or I will kill you." The man said walking over to the side of the bed they had strapped her too. As he proceeded, he ripped the needle from her arm and tossed it to floor leaning in to look her straight in the eyes—she could feel the warmth of his breath against her lips as he spoke once more. "I don't believe I've formally introduced myself. My name is Knives Millions." He then released her from the bonds he'd kept around her hands and feet.  
　　"I am Raven Rip." She replied as she sat up rubbing her wrists trying to get the blood circulating normally again, soothing the slight pain and irritation.  
　　"You speak without hesitation girl, are you not afraid?" Knives asked as Raven turned herself away from him and hopped off the bed onto the floor in front of Legato.  
　　"I have never been afraid of anything in my entire life. I will not be afraid now."  
　　  
Raven replied staring at the peculiar clothing Legato was wearing. Raven had known that was a lie, she had deeply feared a life without any emotional attachment or a life controlled by her inner demon. But she could not show weakness.

　　"How foolish of you" Knives responded, as he quickly and swiftly made his way to her trying to strike an attack against her. Raven however, scented his movements before he had the chance to make them and averted them quickly, pinning him against the wall by his throat as her hands began burning with darkened flames.  
　　"I believe it is you, who is foolish" Raven replied as Legato winced at the sight of his Master being upheld by a female creature.  
　　"What are you?" Knives managed to choke out as she tightened her grip  
　　"My father is Lucifer, ruler of the underworld and I am an immortal demon—unless you wish to die, I suggest letting me leave before night falls." Raven replied as her eyes began to change from pale purple to blood-red.  
　　"Why would I do that? If you are who you claim to be, I wish to witness what will happen at sun down." Knives replied grabbing Raven's wrist and twisting it just enough for her to loosen her grip.

She tilted her head slightly.

　　"Trust me; you do not want to witness this." Raven replied, picturing the bloody scenario.  
　　"No? Well then perhaps I shall have Legato view you first. Make sure your muzzled." Knives said letting small breathless laughs escape his lips as he spoke.  
　　"No! I beg of you! Don't do this! It's a suicide mission!" Raven shouted turning away from Knives angrily and bumping lightly into Legato's chest. "Don't tell me you're actually okay with this?!" Raven asked shoving him out of her way and walking towards the lighted exit.  
　　"Stop" Legato's cold hoarse voice spoke and she was instantly halted.  
　　"My apologies Raven, but we will speak of a pact tomorrow morning." Knives said as he stood in front of her flicking her short purple hair and running his other hand gently down her arm, causing her skin to react and get tiny goose bumps along the places where he dragged his thick fingers.  
　　"Please, don't…" Raven begged as he left and sealed off the lighted doorway. "Why do you just stand there so calmly? You are about to die you know." Raven asked first and then assured his death, after about a half hour of silence.  
　　"I have died once before. I welcomed it with a smile. Embraced it." Legato said his face unwavering.  
　　"You? Smile?" Raven asked smirking at him, as he glared over at her coldly; it was the first emotional expression she'd seen on his flawless face. It made her wonder how he would look smiling—and she'd never get to know, because tonight he would die. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I just find that extremely hard to believe. For the short time I have known you, you've stood idly by and only moved to bow down to Knives—as though he was your…Master. That's what you called him wasn't it?" Raven asked confused as she sat down right next to where he had stood, and patted her hand on the floor for him to join her.  
　　"That is true" Legato replied glancing down at her hesitantly before following her down to the ground and staring blankly at the wall in front of him. He's not one for much conversation. Raven thought and then asked out of curiosity "Why is it that you serve Knives?"  
　　"He saved me from a miserable fate at the hands of filthy vermin."  
　　"Well, if Knives has that kind of power—obviously more then you. What is he?"  
　　"A plant"  
　　"A plant..." Raven whispered. Like Kikyo. She thought to herself, unknowingly blocking Legato from probing her thought as her head began to feel lighter.  
　　"You seem surprised" He said looking over to her trying to read her expressions as he was getting only mixed mush from her mind. Could he tell I had begun to start my transformation? Raven thought.  
　　"I don't mean to offend you Legato, if you are also a plant. But it seems incredibly ridiculous that a being of your stature be controlled by a plant." Raven replied staring him straight in the face, it was the strangest feeling—not her transformation. The way she felt talking to Legato, it's as if she remembered only bits and pieces to who she was and what she was doing there. Almost like Legato and her were meant to be there together but that hadn't mattered now because it was all going to come to an end within the matter of minutes, and that made her feel extreme panic.  
　　"I am not a plant. I am a mortal being. I do not deserve to be placed with higher beings; I should serve them until my death." He replied sincerely.  
　　"Higher beings… Legato, you are sadly mistaken."  
　　"What is it that I am mistaken about?"  
　　"Your status. It is not about what race you are, it is about the power you behold and what you choose to do with it. You can manipulate my mind; my powers had chosen you to save. There must be a reason for all of this, and you're not even the least bit curious to find out what it is?" Raven asked leaning towards him feeling slightly vulnerable.  
　　"No." Just as Legato spoke that word all the scenery behind them began to melt away, Raven looked in every direction. Trying to escape it, but she knew it was impossible. She did not want to kill Legato, there was something about him that drew her to him. Yet, she could already feel the demon within herself craving, and crying out for blood—human blood.  
　　"Get out of here!" Raven shouted.  
　　"I will not leave; Master has ordered that I witness your transformation. Perhaps I will once again, be able to welcome death." Legato replied as the corner of his lips slowly began to upturn.  
　　"NOOOO!" Raven let out a bloodcurdling screamed just as the darkness devoured her completely.  
　　  
The next morning Raven sat up slowly, her body was aching and she was covered in blood. I had done it. I had killed him. Raven thought to herself stumbling to get to her feet.  
　　  
　　"So you've finally woken" Legato's soft smooth monotone voice questioned as Raven turned to face him, he stood well over a foot above her.  
　　"So you lived" Raven remarked in utter amazement  
　　"So it seems" Legato replied  
　　"Then who's..." Raven began to question as he manipulated her movements turning her head to face that of a small human child.  
　　"She has hidden in here for quite sometime now" Legato said releasing Raven from his powers.  
　　"Hm" Raven replied sweetly holding her hand up to her face and tasting the bitter-sweet blood. It wasn't something she had often enjoyed but knowing that she hadn't killed Legato made her feel like bathing in that delicate child's blood, just then Knives had entered.  
　　"So your alive Legato. I'm glad to see she could..." Knives hesitated staring at Raven while she indulged in blood. "She didn't control herself"  
　　"No" Legato responded firmly as Knives had walked over to him and just stared curiously at her for a moment. Knives had always acted very slowly, but he had a sense of using this women as an immediate tormentor. He could tell from the soft sadistic look in her eyes that she was perfect for the job he had sought for her.  
　　"Am I distracting you?" Raven said sexually looking towards to two men pulling her fingers away from her mouth and slowly smearing blood on her face. Whenever she was in doubt, the only way she knew out was to manipulate through sex.  
　　"Not at all" Knives replied calmly walking over to her and violently pushing her against the wall, holding her hands high above her head. 'She is strong' Legato warned Knives. 'Not to worry' Knives responded.  
　　"Umph" Raven grunted lightly feeling a little panic coarse through her body. Had I pissed him off? Raven questioned herself.  
　　"If you want to play rough, all you had to do was ask" Knives smirked at her enjoying her cunning style as he licked the blood from her face and engulfed the light her being was giving off. "You are perfect, my dear" Knives stated as Legato felt slightly inclined to look away.  
　　"You have not seen perfect" Raven replied raising a brow to him as Knives tightened his grip on her. The way she was making him feel, the feelings he had rushing through his body were so intense. That was what made her perfect, she hadn't the slightest scent of evil on her and she played the sexual tension card well. Knives knew it would immediately attract Vash.  
　　"You are going to serve under me, or die" Knives said threateningly, the only way he knew how to get what he had wanted was by striking fear into others.  
　　"I serve under no one" Raven replied sternly as Knives brought one of his hands to her throat lifting her into the air, she struggled and gasped for breath... The light from her being slowly dissipating.  
　　"You... cannot... kill... me..." Raven managed to choke out before concentrating all her powers into loosening Knives' grip before eventually making him drop her to the ground. 'Search for a weakness' Knives demanded Legato.  
　　Legato immediately began to pry through Raven's thoughts.  
　　  
Death is unknown but never unwelcome. Hatred is strong but not undefeated. Sulking is insufficient if it cannot be changed. Fear controls most people and in instances grants power. Insecurity is never being good enough, caring and letting it show. Weakness is ability to feel compassion, loneliness and fear of self strength. Legato Bluesummers...Who are you... Why does it feel like we are meant to be close... Meant for something... More.

Simultaneously, Knives pried Legato's thoughts and was instantly struck with an idea that was sure to work instantaneously.

　　"As you wish" Knives said pulling out his gun, aiming straight for Legato's head and squeezing the trigger tightly.  
　　"Wait!" Raven screamed as Legato was stricken with confusion, why had this girl been so bent on saving his life. Hadn't she realized he was beyond that point now. He would never be saved.  
　　"You wish to keep him alive?" Knives questioned, very well knowing her answer.  
　　"Hm" Raven replied shaking her head and graveling on her knees in submission. "Master"Raven added in a degrading tone.  
　　"Very well" Knives smiled smugly at the sweet sound of her voice calling him Master. She was beautiful beyond compare and he would take acquiring her as an asset to his advantage when possible.  
　　"With what do you want my assistance?" Raven questioned as Knives put his gun back in its holster and moved closer to her before slowly tilting her chin up to him and staring directly into her eyes.  
　　"My brother" Knives replied as Legato became amused, he was not only surprised that Raven had spared him a third time but also that Knives was going to use her in their mission to cause Vash great suffering. He hadn't known where she would come in handy, but knowing Knives he had already found use for her it was just a matter of the attack strategy he had thought out.  
　　"Vash...?" Raven guessed as they both had a puzzled look on their faces.  
　　"How do you know of him?" Knives asked "Non the less that he is my brother"  
　　"I heard you muttering something of him before falling unconscious the day I revived Legato" Raven replied as Legato looked over to Knives. Even after his death, all he cared about was Vash. Legato thought momentarily.  
　　"I see" Knives replied brushing his hand gently across her tinted cheeks "So you've spied on me. Naughty girl"  
　　  
Knives smacked her face roughly and Raven bit her tongue trying hard to refrain from cursing at him. If he had been this way to Legato... She questioned herself before pushing it aside. No, that was just plain idiotic. He was only treating me this way because I was a women, because I had tried using sex as an advantage. Great, now he thought I was a dirty whore. Now Legato thought I was a dirty whore. I never really did think much before acting. To late now. There is no turning back.

　　"Perhaps you can punish me, after I've properly served my purpose" Raven said diligently, trying to keep him from taking her right there.  
　　"Of course bitch" Knives said in a degrading tone pulling her chin up rougher to get her to stand to her feet and then shoving her to Legato who had caught her quickly in his arms, his strong built arms. Raven swooned.  
　　"Show her what she is to do Legato" Knives growled slightly lusting after her. He had to remove himself from the equation before he couldn't stop himself.  
　　"Hm" Legato replied as Knives left the room, and Raven had turned slightly in Legatos arms looking deeply into his golden pools feeling her face begin to burn slightly with embarrassment.  
　　"So, what are you going to teach me that I do not already know... Master" Raven said trying to strike something within Legato and from the expression on his face, she had.  
　　"Do not call me that" Legato stated firmly  
　　"Why...Master?" Raven questioned slightly liking the feeling of irritating him.  
　　"I am not your Master" Legato simply responded  
　　"You are my Master, after all it is you who is training me what to do... Is it not?" Raven replied staring at him intuitively.  
　　"I do not deserve that title. I am only a mortal being" Legato said beginning to feel something deep within himself—not quite sure whether it was a blessing or a curse. To start feeling emotions again, emotions which he had spent years numbing himself to.  
　　"Stop with that mortal being bullshit" Raven stated bluntly as Legato seemed surprised by her short fuse. "I have already explained to you once, it does not matter what you are. Everyone and everything eventually dies"  
　　"You were bluffing?" Legato questioned  
　　"Of course, I thought you would have picked up on that" Raven said getting close to him and rubbing her small delicate hand over his broad chest.  
　　Legato grabbed her by the wrist tightly and twisted her arm around pushing her against the wall. Raven had been slightly excited by this but Legato could not sense any of her current thoughts and began to grow curious.  
　　"Have you blocked me from your thoughts?" Legato questioned curiously his formerly removed emotions began quickly creeping back in to the delicate trappings of his mind and he began to think back.  
　　  
FLASHBACK

The blows came fast and hard. Legato, was only eight years old and he had already learned through experience that defending himself would only result in a more severe and prolonged beating. If he remained quiet and smiled his father would quickly lose interest. Perhaps thinking that he actually enjoyed experiencing physical pain, would deny him any joy he got out of it. However, he punished him in other ways. Hunger and thirst had been his constant companions for as long as he could remember.

The children who passed by him on the streets all chimed in 'Bastard! Bastard!'  
All Legato could think about was his father's cruel words. 

　　"You're just like your filthy mother, ran to the arms of another man. Trying to blame me! Spouting some nonsense about me not paying enough attention to her. Bah! That whore got her wish in the end, didn't she? I paid her lots of attention. Her and her lover both." He laughed at this point, a laughter tinged with madness. "My only regret is that I didn't do it sooner. That way you would never have had the chance to be born, and I wouldn't have to put up with your ugly face every god damned day!"

　　"Freak!" Another child said chorusing them all in. Legato did what he usually did in such circumstances. Completely ignored them. After putting up with his father's fierce abuses, their enmity was nothing more than an annoyance to him.

END

Legato shook his head and cleared his thoughts. Raven... He thought to himself. She had actually given me purpose. She had not even been around me for more than three days and already she has given my life more worth than anyone else prior. I haven't even felt the slightest urge to kill her, her impertinence towards the Master would have been insufferable coming from anyone else. What does this mean? Is this what love feels like?

Legato began to lose control. He made a concentrated attack on the mental shields blocking him from Raven's mind; striking, searching, probing. The shields were more formidable than he expected but he would not give up. He didn't care what happened to his own mind. He didn't care that he was slowly losing parts of himself to the psychic backlash of forcing himself through her strong shields.

'Legato!' Raven's mind cried out as Legato had fallen to the floor. She began shaking his unresponsive body roughly trying to break his trance. Raven had not known what she was doing, she had not meant to lock Legato from her thoughts. She had not been aware that she was even capable of such things and she had no clue how to stop herself from doing them.

However, it was already too late for Legato. He couldn't withdraw even if he wanted to. He was fully immersed in the mess that was slowly tearing his psyche apart. What he felt now must have been the innate defenses of Raven's subconscious. Just when he thought he would unravel completely, Raven once again opened up to him. Legato's sharp mind automatically memorized the unveiling of her shields, knowing that it would allow him easy access to her mind from then on. He knew that he was taking advantage of her compassion , but he would not let his conscience stop him from doing what was necessary to prevent Raven from abandoning him like everyone else had. He might never catch Raven in such a vulnerable state again.

 

Legato froze momentarily, realizing what he had done. The boundaries he had crossed. Feelings of self-loathing crashed down upon him in an instant and he quickly retreated from her mind. How could I do that to her?

　　"I… I'm sorry." His voice was hoarse, partly from disuse and partly from the riot of emotions running through his entire being at that moment. "I'm so sorry. I won't do that again…" When Raven did not reply he began to feel as if he had already lost her.  
As his head was bowed reverently, he missed seeing the look of revulsion that momentarily twisted Raven's features.  
　　"Legato…" Raven said hesitantly, almost distantly. Was Raven angry with me for my mental intrusion? Who could blame her...  
　　  
Legato pleaded on. 

　　"If what you feel for me is only pity, I don't mind. I know I'm not worthy of anything more…"  
　　"Don't say that..." Raven placing her small hand upon his cheek, forcing his golden pools to the same level as her pale purple ones. "I truly care about you Legato, you... are my only friend" Raven's voice began to weaken as she nearly fainted in Legato's arms exhausted by the psychic probing she had endured.  
　　  
Legato had looked down to her and slowly picked her up in his arms, standing to his feet. In searching through her thoughts he had learned many things about her, things he had now wished he would have just took the time to get to know instead of intruding her thoughts and weakening her to such an extent.

FLASHBACK

　　"Mommy?! MOMMY!?" Raven shouted tears streaming from her face. She had known her mother wasn't going to wake. She knew she was dead. She also had known why... She had killed her, she ripped her throat from her body during the middle of the night. It was never easy for Raven to control all the power she constantly had surging throughout her entire small body. She had known now that nothing was ever going to get better, she would be alone. Forever.  
　　  
Raven heard the pitter patter of footsteps drawing nearer to her house and she immediately hid. 

　　"AHHH!" Her half sister Reese screamed at the horrifying mangled body of her mother placed before her. "Raven!?" Reese called out as Raven remained hidden, blood stained her clothes from top to bottom. It was her fault their mother was dead. She had killed her. She had ripped the flesh from her body and even enjoyed it.  
　　  
Raven had repressed all of her gifts... No, not gifts. She thought to herself. Curses. She was a freak. A demon. She deserved to be alone, hidden in the darkness. Kept away from all that was light and vibrant. "Mommy..." She whispered teleporting herself a once unfamiliar place... Planet Gunsmoke....

She had spent the next decade there, her growth stunted, her powers suppressed and her loneliness consuming her. The darkness around her swallowing her whole. She had begged for death, pleaded to the emptiness of the cave she resided in. But no one had answered her, not until that day...

　　"Legato Bluesummers, a man fascinated by death, only spoke quietly"  
　　  
END

　　"Are you okay?" Legato questioned holding that same soothing baritone as Raven curled herself in closer to him. Listening to the sound of his heartbeat, and feeling calmed by the vibrations in his chest as he spoke.  
　　"Fine" Raven responded quietly "I'll be fine" She looked up to him with a small cheeky grin on her face. "Don't tell me you are worried about me, Legato Bluesummers?"  
Legato could feel all the conflicting emotions pulsing throughout Raven. It was truly fascinating, not to mention somewhat gratifying, to realize that he the cause of so much feeling.  
　　"I..." Legato hesitated sensing Knives' fast approaching. He quickly took Raven to the bed and laid her down gently just as Knives had reentered.  
　　"Progress Legato?" Knives questioned as Legato began to feel a slight panic. He tried calming himself before Knives had figured out what was going on, or had searched his mind to pry it from him.  
　　  
Raven sat up weakly in bed and looked over too Knives giving him a devastating look of exhaustion.

　　"I have already learned so much" Raven said her voice still sounding dulled  
　　"Really?" Knives questioned sensing Legato's panic "Like what?"  
　　  
Raven rose one of her hands, engulfed in dark flames once again, up from the bed towards Knives and pushed him back against the wall. Both Knives and Legato were at a loss for words. Knives had thought Legato was merely toying around with this woman and Legato had no clue how she had done that. Remembering her earlier struggle just to free herself from Knives' grasp.

　　"Well Legato, I have to hand it to you. You have turned out to be a more useful tool than I expected" Knives said proudly straightening himself up and rising to his feet.  
　　  
Legato had known Knives was severed from all human emotions and simply by calling him his 'tool' and the 'most valuable' made him feel incredible. Although, he hadn't deserved the credit.

'Legato' Raven said 'I think something happened' Legato was confused momentarily but then felt... Safe. 'What do you mean?' He questioned as Knives headed towards Legato.  
　　"It looks like with a little more training she should be ready to go huh Legato?" Knives laughed maniacally.  
　　"It appears so" Legato responded staring over at her worn down body.  
　　"Let's go Legato. Raven will be transforming soon and I cannot have her endangering you, not as the beast she seems to become during the night" Knives said as Legato followed him out of the room, hellbent on getting himself some food. It was strange. Had Knives not heard our mental conversation? Legato thought. 'I feel... Connected' Raven replied. Legato heard her voice strongly and their link only grew stronger the more he had moved away.  
　　  
'I feel it to' Legato responded 'I don't think Knives can even hear...' Legato hesitated remembering Knives earlier statement... "HOW COME I CANNOT PRY HER THOUGHTS" Raven must have shielded Knives that entire time...

'Do you really know nothing of your powers Raven?' Legato asked curiously 'I have never wished to know, they sicken me' Raven responded distastefully 'Yes, but don't you enjoy a hunt... The blood... To think you could kill every man, woman, and child in the room in the blink of an eye if you wanted to' Legato responded. 'I..." Raven was hesitant 'I do, but that is the problem... I do not wish to feel that way' Raven responded. 'Raven,the power of death is intoxicating... Just sit back and let yourself be succumbed to it' Legato replied.

　　"Are you speaking to her?" Knives questioned noticing the look on Legato's face. The slight upturn of the corners of his mouth as he talked about death.  
　　"Yes" Legato said earnestly  
　　"What is she saying to you? I seemed to be... Un-included" Knives said grunting a bit  
　　"We are speaking of death, she says she isn't very fond of it. I am trying to show her that it is a natural solution to life. I am trying to teach her to be beneficial to you, Master" Legato responded partially telling the truth.  
　　"Yes, well rest Legato... You will have another busy day tomorrow. Psychologically speaking of course" Knives said as they went there separate ways for the night.  
　　  
Legato began to feel an immense pain in his temple, his vision began to get blurry and he had a strange new sense of power rippling throughout his body. He stood in the hall for only a moment before walking outside to a small puddle of rainwater. As he gazed down at himself, his eyes were a crimson red and he thirsted for blood. Even more now then he had ever before. It was becoming his hunger.


	2. Humanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the last of the bonding between the trio before the other characters are introduced! So, ENJOY! If you think that would be too early or want to see more bonding comment. Also, I am trying to keep Knives and Legato very in character so let me know if I'm doing a good job. I also take all requests and commentary into consideration. I don't mind critiques, I want to better my work. Oh, and the more comments, the faster I can post up these chapters! (I have three completed and one half way completed) :3

Darkness within our hearts.  
Chapter Two: Humanity.

Moments later Legato found himself mounted on top of a woman, holding her down with invisible force. She screamed out in pain and struggled beneath him to try and free herself but it was to late, Legato had already ripped into her jugular. Letting her warm smooth blood rush into his mouth quickly and abruptly spitting it back out. He had never felt such a strong predatory instinct before. He could almost feel himself slipping in and out of consciousness as he watched the light in the womans eyes slowly dissipate into extinction.

'Legato' Knives' voice called out for him. 'Yes Master?' Legato responded. Knives could tell that something seemed different about him, his inner voice held more indifference than usual. 'I thought you had went to eat?' Knives questioned as Legato stood from the lifeless woman's body and wiped the blood from his mouth with the sleeve of his jacket, staining it red. 'I did' Legato replied reassuringly as Knives shrugged off the strange behavior and figured he must have ordered out. 'Yes well, hurry back. There is much to do in the morning' Knives demanded. 'Right away' Legato said. 

He didn't quite fully understand what was happening to him, he had witnessed Raven do the exact same thing the night before only she was more uncontrolled. She would have killed him to if she hadn't drained herself of energy, he was almost sure of it. But he was in control. The amount of energy it took to further mangle the woman's body was immense. Though his thirst for blood had subsided and he had been stricken with his real hunger once again.

Raven sat alone in the darkened room, waiting for the demon within her to take control. She had sat up almost the entire night, patiently waiting, but it never came. She had fallen asleep around four thirty and for the first time since the death of her mother, she had actually slept soundly.

　　"Rise and shine" Knives spoke kicking in the door, the light shining brightly on Raven's body as she turned away from him groaning loudly.  
　　"Don't you sleep?" Raven said in a groggy tone placing her arm on her head to try and further shield herself from the intense light.  
　　"I sleep, I just do not require a lot" Knives responded as Raven sighed. Of course not. She thought to herself as Knives walked over to her placing his hand on her arm and removing it from her face as the door was slammed shut. She turned to look at him, her pale purple eyes shimmering as he pushed her hair gently behind her ear. "Are you ready to begin your training with me?"  
　　  
Raven was unsure if she was ready for Knives, after all, her and Legato hadn't actually done any sort of training. She wasn't really certain what they'd done that caused her to be able to thwart of Knives so effectively.

　　"I am ready" Raven replied un hesitantly "One quest-" She began to say before being cut off by Knives' lips pressing against her own. She hadn't suspected that was what Knives was talking about but none the less she hadn't protested. How could I... He would surely kill me. However, I had not feared death so much as I felt a sudden urge to please Knives. I don't understand, where are these feelings coming from? I didn't give two shits about Knives before, I only agreed to help him in order to save Legato. Legato... He's the one I care about.  
　　  
Raven pushed Knives back slightly and broke the kiss. Knives couldn't help himself, the light this demon was giving off was unlike anyone he had ever met before. It was actually fulfilling his plant needs. Although, when she became darkened... It was quite the opposite affect. 

　　"Something wrong bitch?" Knives growled at her  
　　"What about your brother?" Raven asked sincerely, what she had really meant was where's Legato. She had not planned on doing anything serious with Knives, not now or ever. She had still held on to her virginity after all those years of isolation and she didn't plan of losing it to a man who was so boastful.  
　　"Are you trying to distract me?" Knives asked and Raven couldn't help but be honest. Something had overcome her and she could not get herself to lie to him.  
　　"Yes" Raven replied bluntly as Knives forced her onto her back and grabbed her face roughly, once again bringing it inches from his own.  
　　"Do not do it again" Knives said cold-blooded as he then grabbed both of Ravens arms and dragged her off the bed and onto the floor. Kneeling her in front of him.  
　　"Umph" Raven groaned, it felt as if her kneecaps shattered in that instant but she said nothing in regards. She just merely looked up into Knives icy stare before feeling her body become unable to move.  
　　"We shall begin" Knives said impassively ensnaring Raven's mind, holding it fast, just as the impulse to break free formed. Knives had now began to receive information from her subconscious. Interesting. He thought to himself. Raven's body twisted awkwardly, as she tried freeing herself from his grasp. Although, altogether she remained insufferably immobile.  
　　  
'I-Is this some kind of sick joke?' Raven grunted through gritted teeth as her heart began to beat erratically, the adrenaline pumping through her bloodstream, causing her focus to sharpen.'Wait! I'm naw-aw-t Knives-s!' Raven's rushed words dissolved into strained gasps, cut off as Knives' mental powers forced her jaws to pry apart. 

Her lips stretched over her teeth and her mouth stretched wide as her eyes bulged with horror. Knives had finally caught wind of why she had been distancing herself, in her moment of weakness she had fully opened her mind to him and he had gathered quiet a bit of information from her. Including the distinct code to once again regain access to her when he seen fit.

Raven was whimpering softly as Knives belt and pants unfastened on their own accord. His face remained an impassive mask as the folds of his pants pulled back without being touched and he bared himself to her. Raven's body began twitching, contorting in the effort to regain control of her muscles, as she was dragged closer.

Despite her struggle, Knives could feel the defeat eating away at Raven's thoughts, growing, and spreading like wildfire. In a moment of cruelty, Knives stilled. The pause lasted just long enough for Raven to look up briefly at him, revealing the glimmer of hope in her eyes for leniency.

It barely required a thought on Knives' part in order for him to roughly push Raven's mouth down onto his hardening flesh. Raven's breathy squeal was abruptly cut short, by a harsh coughing fit as she was forced to thrust his member in and out of her mouth repeatedly.

Knives' controlled her to strain her tongue forward, lodging himself more firmly in her throat. Embedded fully in the Raven's sweet warm mouth, Knives' could feel the quaking of her straining muscles rattle through the girls form, to the very tip of her tongue.

Raven attempted gathering all her concentrations to drag herself away from Knives as his thin lips curled into an empty smile at her pitiable attempts, and in response, he seized control of her soft delicate hands that were shaking so desperately in the desire to disobey him. Raven's hands landed on Knives' hips and with his hold on her petite body, she was forced to use her grip on Knives' hips to ram her head against him more forcefully. The strangled sounds intensified, and Knives could feel moist heat reverberate around his skin as Raven moaned, every uncut sound breaking off into vicious dry heaves.

Tears ceaselessly streamed from Raven's eyes as she choked. Air frantically wheezed in and out of her nostrils, her exhales carrying mucus that coated her upper lip, dripping further down to add to the slickness of Knives' length and with every violent bob of the her head, the strings of saliva that dangled from Raven's chin swayed obscenely before falling to the floor.

Raven's movements were diminishing as muffled anger was replaced with panting whimpers. She began to shamefully pleasure their encounter. Only occasionally when she remembered Legato's sweet distant face did her back arch or sink in the futile hope to gain more distance. Every time Raven slammed herself on to Knives' flesh, spasms wracked his body. .

In the final moments Knives actually touched Raven, the springs of pleasure coiled so tight between his thighs that it was nearly painful and his fingers twisted into her short thick purple hair as he sheathed himself as deep as he could, holding himself in place. A soft sigh was the only sound that escaped Knives as he climaxed, his head partially tipping back. Raven weakly groaned as fresh fluid spilled from her nostrils, and dribbled from the corners of her mouth.

Knives relinquished his hold on Raven and she jolted backwards, gasping for breath. Knives sighed heavily looking to the girl, garments again in place as though nothing had happened. Raven struggled to control her ragged intakes of air, shuddering from head to toe.

The longer Knives looked at her, the more his pleasure receded. The purpose of his actions was for her to actually break free. Although he had quite enjoyed indulging himself in such pleasures with a female companion, the light absorption she had alated him and having gained entrance into her mind, it still was not as he had hoped.

'I suppose that was enough for today' Knives said in a calm collected voice, watching Raven's still-panting chest heave her breasts up and down quickly and rhythmically. 'Yes, Master Knives' Raven replied simply trying to wrap her mind around what had just happened.

As Knives went to leave, Raven sat up wiping her face clean 'Wait' she begged as he turned to face her once again. 'Have I pleased you?' Raven questioned concernedly before Legato had entered the room.

　　"She has more to learn" Knives spat out dissatisfied turning away from her again and walking away. Raven sighed heavily as she let herself fall onto her back once more, gazing up at the ceiling.  
　　"Shall we begin?" Legato questioned walking over to her, his golden orbs staring down at her small worn out frame.  
　　"I suppose" Raven replied her voice sounding raspy from the abuse it had just endured as she began to pick herself up her stomach began to rumble loudly.  
　　"Are you hungry?" Legato questioned staring at the girl as she tried to compose herself. He had known from the look on her face what had just taken place, as it has taken place before with him and Master Knives.  
　　"A little" Raven lied, she was starving. She hadn't killed anyone that night, and the only way to suppress the need to gorge herself with food was human blood.  
　　"Come with me, we will eat first" Legato said feeling slightly famished himself. Raven smiled over to him weakly and dusted off her pants as she stood to her feet.  
　　"Are you sure Master Knives wont be mad Master Legato?" Raven questioned worriedly  
　　"Don't call me that" Legato stated before continuing "I am sure he will not mind, you need to regain your strength"  
　　  
Raven stood there momentarily, ignoring his first comment entirely. Had he known what just happened? She thought to herself feeling slightly disgusted.

　　"Hm" Raven responded and rushed to Legatos side.  
As they left the premises side by side, Raven felt extreme apprehension as she took glanced over to Legato only for a slight moment too see his elusive golden eyes. She was hoping they had been far enough away from Knives so that he couldn't enter her thoughts or hear her spoken words if she had decided to say anything at all to Legato, as she noticed a strange look on his face before quickly looking away.

Golden? What is she thinking so adamantly about? MY eyes! What was wrong with this demon... She had given me much thought, even after I have betrayed her and took by force the entrance into her very thoughts. Legato couldn't help but feel his human emotions elevate again. He could almost feel his lips begin to tingle just thinking about her soft mouth against his. Is she hypnotizing me? That's my job, to hypnotize her... To keep her beneficial, my feelings are so mixed up.

　　"Are you alright Legato? You have a strange look on your face" Raven whispered quietly, as if questioning herself before speaking. It was almost flattering. Legato dispersed all the thoughts from his mind and answered her accordingly.  
　　  
　　"Your poise is admirable Raven, but you must know it's wasted on me" Legato spoke sincerely as Raven's cheeks became vermilion and she looked over to him.  
　　"You are reading my thoughts...?" Raven questioned nervously, hoping he hadn't learned anything of her and Knives' encounter if he hadn't already known.   
　　"Only a little bit, but trust yourself Raven. You can handle this, I have experienced myself the extent of your powers and you are truly something to behold" Legato said letting a small smile pinch the corners of his mouth just briefly as she smiled back to him eagerly.  
　　  
Raven wasn't so sure of what he had meant and decided to question him further to take her mind off earlier events.

　　"You mean..? I attacked you" Raven questioned referring to the night she had killed that human child. Legato simply looked away from her for a moment and responded coldly.  
　　"No" Legato's voice seemed to hold uncertainty as he began further explaining himself. "Last night, I had felt the extent of your powers through my own mortal being. It was a power that surged throughout every inch of me causing me to crave the taste of human blood"  
　　  
Raven's eyes hadn't moved from his figure, she had been stunned. Had this meant what she thought it had? Raven's mother had told her when she was very young that if her powers had ever become to much for her to handle, their would be a man... The man she was to spend her life with, and he would help carry the burden of those powers.

　　"Legato..." Raven whispered stopping dead in her tracks. Legato had only carried on a few steps ahead of her before turning around and looking up to her, his eyes were an intense red. She couldn't believe she hadn't noticed earlier, his whole demeanor seemed different and his sleeve stained red with blood. Legato was the reason for her peaceful night, Legato was her angel.  
　　  
Raven moved closer to him and placed her small hand delicately on his cheek, causing the red from his eyes to slowly wither as she began to brush her small thumb over his soft lips before drawing her face nearer to his.

　　"Raven..." Legato whispered feeling the rush of her emotions throughout himself. What had this meant, she had obviously known... Was she going to kiss me? Yes. She was. Legato could tell from the way she puckered her lips before gently closing her angelic eyes. 

Legato hadn't known what had come over himself but he didn't stop her or even try to protest as their lips met, it was clear Raven had expected responses that Legato was not willing to give. Although, she wasn't going to push it. Legato felt the scenery behind him begin to bleed out as he was introduced to so many new parts of Raven's life. He had never dreamed the small touch of her lips to be something ever so inviting into her world. 

As Raven pulled away from the kiss and opened her eyes, they had been glowing red. Legato's eyes as well, became bright red once again. They were both having intense euphoric feelings, nothing could stop what was about to unfold and Raven knew it to be true. Legato however was unaware of what he had just done, allowing her to kiss him but did not have to wait long before finding out. Raven's past began rushing through Legato's thoughts, even more than he had already learned from intruding himself. Her mother, her father, her half sister, her real sisters, a plant priestess, and their families overwhelming obsessions. Even her repressed thoughts had spilled freely into Legato's mind. Before something had pierced straight threw him and he had fallen to the ground.

　　"Legato" Raven said searching for him, her vision was blinded by an all to familiar light. As Legato crawled over to her near by fallen body, grabbing her arm lightly they had both been fully un-blinded and seen a mass of people around them. Asking if they were okay.  
　　"Perhaps it wasn't such a great idea to reveal all of that to me" Legato said raising a hand, engulfed in black flames, and wiping out the lot of people gathered around them. Mangling their bodies with the slightest of ease.  
　　"Legato... You are like my Knives. My angel. You have saved me from my broken lonesome life. You are strong enough to wield my demonic energy and I trust you fully with it. To show me how to become as you already are" Raven said as Legato had finally realized the extent of sharing a sweet tender kiss with her.  
　　"Have you learned of my past?" Legato questioned recalling her all familiar choice of words 'angel'. As she slowly propped herself onto her elbow and looked into his eyes.  
　　"Are you angry with me Master?" Raven asked sensing hostility in his voice.  
　　"Do not call-" Legato was interrupted  
　　"You are not a 'lowly' human anymore Legato. You posses strength of a demon" Raven said emphasizing lowly. She had never thought of Legato as a lowly being. She admired him for his humanity, and even as they spoke she could feel it coursing through his veins. However, his blood was now tainted with her own giving him a new sense of purpose.  
　　"Master Knives will not like this" Legato responded calmly standing to his feet as Raven followed.  
　　"Do you wish to keep this a secret Master Legato?" Raven asked nervously looking around to all the lifeless bodies scattered around them. Before realizing he had called Knives, Master Knives. Was this a sign he was going to finally acknowledge himself as her Master?  
　　"We will not be able to keep this secret from Master Knives, he will surely learn of it" Legato began "He has gained access to your thoughts this morning"

Raven's face began to boil as he looked back to her momentarily before walking off and remembering his own punishments from Master Knives.

FLASHBACK

Legato tried not to show that he was getting short of breath; but no matter how his chest heaved he never seemed to have enough air to breathe. He tried to control himself, but he seemed to be leaning into Knives’ caress more and more, his cheek and chest seeking contact with the white fabric that tightly covered Knives' hand.  
It would not do for him to be so eager, or at least to show it. Some nights Knives liked him submissive, his pale face flushed red with desire, his body willing and ready. Some nights Knives like him stoic, strong and resistant to his advances with naught but a few cracks in his cold exterior. Sometimes Knives liked it when Legato answered to the name Vash, and other times Knives liked to toy with his blue hair, twisting it in his fingers while whispering "Bluesummers" over and over into his ear. Tonight, he knew what Knives preference was...

And when it was over, Legato felt numbed. As he always had after Master had punished him. Master was a merciful and kind man, well not a man, but nonetheless, he was merciful and kind. However, he was only merciful to whom and what he felt needed benevolence most.

Master had saved me from my broken life, mended and nurtured me, so when Master felt that I needed punishment I would gladly take it. After all, I deserved it. I should not even be allowed near such perfection, let alone beneath him in such a manor as this. 

Legato felt as if he was only dirtying his Master, with his disgusting human pleasures.  
His body throbbed so regularly and repetitively, it was numb to the touch. He tasted blood dripping down the side of his head and into the corner of his mouth. He wondered where it came from but hadn't wanted to question Master. 

He felt his bed sigh and compress as the weight of his angel shifted to sit beside his bleeding body. He felt the Masters fingers brush against his head. Blood stuck his blue hair to his bruised emotionless face.

　　"Bluesummers" Knives spoke softly "Master" Legato respondedHe felt his Master lean forward and his breath against his neck. "Bluesummers?" Knives questioned "Yes, Master?" Legato replied "Do you love me?" Knives wondered "Yes, Master" Legato responded "Then you will do as I wish and not repeat any mistakes from today?" Knives remained stoic as he spoke. "Yes, Master" Legato assured himHe felt lips press against his cheek lightly as a soft tongue licked a small portion of blood from his forehead. "Bluesummers, do you know what I want?" Knives asked "Yes, Master" Legato respondedHe knew what Master Knives wanted. It was always the same thing. "Tell me" Knives said raising a brow to him "Your brother, Master" Legato responded "Very good, Bluesummers" Knives smirkedLegato closed his eyes deep in thought. Vash. It was always Vash. "And what do I want from him?" Knives said "...to make his life miserable, Master, until he returns to you." Legato responded opening his eyes once again, as they swirled violently with emotions. "Yes, my Bluesummers to draw him to me so he cannot refuse. What do you want?" Knives questioned and Legato was hesitant."Speak" Knives demanded. "What you want, Master" Legato said "Good " Knives said as Legato felt Master Knives shift his weight once more before patting his head. "You are a most loyal. Aren't you, Bluesummers." Knives boasted "Yes, Master. The most loyal" Legato responded "Should I at all doubt" Knives asked "No, Master. Never" Legato responded feeling un-loyal. "Good, Bluesummers" Master Knives replied tangling his thick fingers into Legato's bangs as his weight began shifting the bed. Soon hushed footsteps made their way across the room and he left. The door closing behind him as he departed.

On this day, Legato had known he truly was un-loyal. Despite his desperate attempts to be faithful. Legato felt hot tears stick to his cheeks, slicking the moist blood so that it seemed the tears shed were tears of blood. Legato hated his Master for these punishments.

END

Legato shook the thought from his head trying to stay faithful to his own Master while looking desperately into the face of a women he had began to think, he had loved. What am I thinking? I can't love, I don't even know what love is. I had thought I loved Master Knives, but my un-faithful feelings during my nights of punishment had proven I hadn't.

'You know... Don't you?' Raven questioned him as they finally arrived at the saloon, took their seats and placed their orders. 'About what?' Legato replied calmly with a rich resonating tone. 'Knives...' Raven said as her face showed clear shame and embarrassment. 'There is no need have this conversation' Legato replied as they received their stakes and began eating. They had both known everything about one another now, there was no sense in sharing shame.

Raven couldn't help but let her mind wander, she had really needed to talk this out with Legato who had also experienced it so he could help her better cope with it. She had been alone for so long, and now she was getting showered with attention from Knives'. A little too much and Legatos lack of interest and support had really crushed her feelings.

'Please just talk to me' Raven begged her heart sinking into her stomach and shriveling away to nothing upon hitting the acid, which had ultimately been Legato's harsh words. 'What goes on behind closed doors between you and Master Knives is suppose to stay just that' Legato responded as Raven's bottom lip quivered fearfully and Legato paused momentarily.

'You deserved it' Legato finally said as Raven looked over to him, chewing a thick piece of stake and narrowing her gaze as her eyes began to well with tears. 'For a human being, you are soooo insensitive' Raven replied prolonging the word "so" as if to prove a point as she stood to her feet and swallowed her half chewed stake. It got slightly stuck in the walls of her esophagus before she grabbed her beer and chugged it down before turning to leave. Human being. Legato thought to himself. Ever since their shared kiss Raven had been more, emotional. Could it be that she now possessed more human traits? 'Don't leave' Legato warned her. Raven simply ignored him and walked out of the saloon. That jackass. Raven thought to herself looking down as she kicked up dirt and debris sighing heavily before crashing into someone.

　　"What the..." Raven said before looking up to see her half sister Reese, standing before her dressed in a long-sleeved black shirt with white markings and a low cut pink skirt, with knee high socks. "Reese..." Raven muttered as Reese's eyes widened and she whimpered loudly clinging onto her long lost sister.  
　　"Raven!" She screamed loudly nearly squeezing the life from her. "I thought you were dead!" Raven's eyes turned blood red as she forced her sister back violently into the arms of a tall blonde man with a long red jacket.  
　　"Reese, please" Raven said her eyes then reverting to their formal color. Raven had never been so fond of her sisters touchy ways.  
　　"Right" Reese said pushing her long golden hair back and moving out of the arms of the stranger. "Sorry, Vash" Reese said quietly blushing brightly as Raven's eyes widened.  
　　"Vash..." Raven spoke softly  
　　"Nice to meet you!" Vash said in a loud almost obnoxious tone, that had sounded almost eerily familiar to her.  
　　"Likewise" Raven replied humoring him as she felt a familiar ominous figure looming over her.  
　　"Sister" Came the sound of a soft whisper, only heard in the most vivid and stomach-turning nightmares. Raven envisioned the girl before actually turning to face her.   
　　  
She was slender, dressed in a elegant black dress with a small black string tied around her neck, like a choker. She wore combat boots, that fully pulled together her ensemble. She had long dark flowing hair, beautiful ivory skin and green eyes that could pierce threw your soul.

　　"Melody" Raven turned to face her losing all gathering thoughts she had on fighting their half sister and tormenting Vash for Master Knives. Melody was Raven's younger full blooded sister, but she was defiantly more in control and would pose a problem if traveling with those two.

Melody hadn't spoken another word before coming face to face with her older sibling, as she slowly placed a hand on her fore head. Melody's eyes became pure white, as if she'd had no iris and she sifted through Raven's mind. Melody and Reese unlike Raven were limited manipulators, each of them had their very own specific manipulation powers and that made them more able to control themselves. Melodies abilities included penetrating through the darkness in anyone's thoughts, causing them terrifying nightmares until she had finally decided to attack them. By which time, they had been petrified. She was a true tormentor. A manipulator of the darkness. Reese however, was fathered by an angel and her powers consisted of viewing lighthearted glimpses of the future. She could create visual illusions, move at lights speed and heal... A rare manipulator of the light.

　　"You've been hiding this whole time Raven, shame on you" Melody spoke pushing her sister forcefully back, causing he to land on her rear end. Raven looked up to her, eyes glowing red as she snarled.  
　　"Hiding?" Reese questioned kneeling down to Raven  
　　"Yes" Raven agreed looking down to the floor, the red in her eyes diminishing.  
　　"But why?" Reese asked as Melody arched a brow to her  
　　"Yes Raven, please, tell our dearest sister why" Melody mused as Reese's large baby blue orbs sparkled heavenly at Raven almost crying out for an answer.  
　　"I..." Raven began to say "I couldn't come back"  
　　"What do you mean?" Reese's eyes began filling with tears as Melody grabbed her shoulder and turned to looked deeply into her eyes. In that instant, Reese had seen everything and Raven had known it. So she quickly got up and bolted as far as she could, leaving her sisters and Vash in the dust. Knowing they would eventually come after her.  
　　"Raven" Legato spoke sternly standing in front of her. How had he...? Raven thought for a second. Of course, Legato is a more advanced manipulator then me. He had probably learned that as soon we shared a kiss.  
　　"Master" Raven said worriedly  
　　"I told you not to leave, now I must punish you" Legato said as Raven looked down to the ground. Nervous and shaking in fear of what he may do to her.  
　　"Will you, kill me?" Raven questioned dropping to her knees in-front of him as she began to cry silently.  
　　"Kill you?" Legato seemed amused. I admire her apprehension towards me. Yet, she refuses to run from me. I find her strangely engulfing my thoughts and allowing me to become inebriated off her emotions. Allowing me to conserve my own. Perhaps this is truly what love feels like. Who am I? Thinking such wild thoughts. Again... I am just Knives' right hand. I do not even remember how to be a man. What it feels like to want to please someone other than Master Knives'. Was there ever such a time? Ah, yes. I remember it. It was so long ago. It almost seems false. "I am not going to kill you Raven, I am simply not going to show you mercy during training"

Raven had been overwhelmed with fear as she looked up to him and he came closer to her, she pushed herself back and shook violently. That was how things elevated with her and Knives'. She did not want it to be that way between Legato and herself. She simply wanted him to be open with her as she was with him. She wanted to let in humanity, she was sick of being a 'freak' she wanted some kind of normalcy in her life, or at least they could come up with a compromise.

　　"Get up" Legato demanded as she nodded and stood to her feet. Legato held her in place, with his mental force as she began to feel panicked. She struggled to get free from him before his voice broke her concentration. "Stop your panic girl, I will not begin to threaten you until I have taught you to ward me off" Legato assured her as she began to feel less nervous. "The point of this exercise is to relax your mind, not stress it. If you are in stress it is less likely you will be able to concentrate your full attention to the matter at hand"

'I see' Raven responded her muscles still tensed and her body still immobilized.   
　　"Look around you, separate yourself from this reality and let yourself in-vision the threads I have binding you still" Legato said calmly tightening his hold on her. If he would have done this from the beginning Knives-sama would not have wasted his energy on such a defiling human act of 'love'... Was this jealousy he was feeling a result of Knives-sama touching Raven...? Or Raven allowing Knives-sama to touch her...? Or could it have been both....?

Raven closed her eyes slowly and listened to Legato's voice before feeling herself slip from his bindings. As she opened her eyes she could see the threads clearly and forcefully gathered up all her energy striking it down to the ground and busting all the threads attached to her. As she brought her arms back up she seen Legato raise a brow to her and smirk proudly.

　　"Now this time, act quicker" Legato said pushing Raven against a building as her pants began to roughly be pulled down. Raven's eyes widened in shock as she tried desperately to break free once again. She had not expected Legato to try again so quickly, his persistence was astonishing. Raven's pants were at her ankles, and her underwear were being lightly tugged at as Legato began to come towards her. I can't believe it, he was going to take advantage of me... No. She thought to herself. Perhaps he is preparing me. Raven pushed all the thoughts to the back of her mind and concentrated on his silhouette drawing nearer as she seen the threads once again, and felt herself begin to loosen from them. She quickly broke free and pushed him back roughly with one forcefully flick of her dark glowering hand.  
　　  
　　"Perfect" Legato said staring at her naked bruised body. She smiled widely to him and noticed that her shirt had been violently torn, her bra snipped down the middle and her pants and underwear completely down.  
　　"Ep!" Raven screamed, pulling up her garments quick telekinetically while covering her breasts with her arms. "You freaky pervert!" Raven yelped turning away from him blood boiling in her cheeks.  
　　"Raven, you have done well even in panic. Perhaps next time you will not let me get that far" Legato said as he thought to himself as the humanity behind the desires that stirred in the apex of his thighs disgusted him. Raven, conjured thoughts and images in Legato's head that a devoted servant of Knives' should not even contemplate. A familiar hate rolled through Legato's insides. Hate for all that he was- hate for all that was human."Let us go, you need to get re-clothed"

Raven nodded and followed by his side, her arms tightly around her breasts as they walked on.

'Master Knives' Legato began to link with him as they got closer. 'Yes, Legato' Knives replied. 'Have you already gotten Raven's new attire. She will be needing it' Legato said as Knives furrowed a brow and walked outside. Seeing them fast approaching. 'I have' Knives smirked at the girls topless body.

　　"Raven, have you been a naughty girl?" Knives asked as she came face to face with him.  
　　"Always, Master Knives" Raven began staring down to the ground "I deserved this, it was punishment for leaving Master Legato. What I have failed to mention was seeing your brother, Vash"  
　　"You what!?" Legato yelled turning to her as Knives' eyes widened  
　　"Do explain" Knives replied  
　　"Do not be mad Master Legato, it simply slipped my mind because I had run into my sisters" Raven said looking up, her eyes were fully whited out and she looked to be possessed.  
　　"Interesting" Knives stated entering Raven's mind and going to the darkest depths. Just as I thought. Knives said, catching a slight glimpse of Melody before forcing her out. Raven's physical body became limp as she fell into Knives arms.  
　　"Melody..." Raven said quietly looking up to Knives, and covering herself quickly. Knives pushed her to her feet, and she stumbled a bit before regaining balance.  
　　"Your sister? She is a darkness manipulator?" Knives questioned as Raven nodded and he began to walk inside. "Come, I have something for you"

Raven followed him, looking back to Legato, hoping he would follow along to keep her safe. But he did not. He just stood there.

　　"Here" Knives said as they reached his room, he grabbed black leather clothing and threw it to her. She smiled to him and bowed her head.  
　　"Thank you Master Knives" Raven said as Knives walked out and she quickly got dressed. She wore a short bra like top that pushed her breasts closer together making them look ten sizes bigger than they actually were, a leather coat with a white skull sewn onto the back. She also wore a tight black skirt with a pair of combat boots that revealed the awful bruises she had received when Knives so carelessly dragged her to the ground making her kneecaps feel like shattered stones.  
　　"Legato, something has changed within you" Knives said standing in the doorway as Legato turned to face him.  
　　"I have been meaning to tell you Master. Raven, she has linked us in a powerful way. She has given me demonic energy. Last night, I literally craved human blood. I looked as she did the night she transformed" Legato explained himself as Knives walked over to him.  
　　"Is that so Legato? Then I shall have to lock you up?" Knives questioned  
　　"No, I am more capable of controlling my power than she is and you are not a human. Therefore we will not hunt you" Legato said speaking for both him and Raven.  
　　"I see" Knives began "How is it that she's linked you?"  
　　  
Legato felt as if he couldn't really explain without angering his Master, so he was hesitant.

　　"Speak" Knives demanded  
　　  
Just as Legato was about to let out his explanation Raven appeared behind them both. A smile brighter than the sun on her face, as Knives instantaneously began absorbing it. Raven was thankful for her new life, she had never again wanted to be alone. Not even if things had gotten harder to handle between the two men. She wouldn't trade them for anything. She had finally felt, human.


End file.
